


The Fulfillment of Desires

by wisdomeagle



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-28
Updated: 2004-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an AU S4, Angel and Wesley each get what they've longed for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fulfillment of Desires

This time, Angel realized the blood was spiked. The familiar sensation of deathlust, combined with a giddy freedom from morality. The difference was, he didn't particularly care. He'd been looking at Wesley as if he were, well, if not food, at least indisputably disposable since--since. So now he wasn't just not killing Wes, he was not drinking from him, either.

Until the morning (or was it night?) that he came to Wesley (the fifth time) for advice, and Wesley looked mortal, looked irresistible. The effort it took not to taste him, to taste Wesley, partner-friend-betrayer, was too much, and he couldn't remember why he was even trying. The attack was effortless, the first sip unparalleled, the draining impossibly long in its deliciousness, the death almost an afterthought.

From the other room, Lilah, palming a vial of blood, smiled and, satisfied, whispered, "Wolfram and Hart takes care of its own."


End file.
